


Come Clean

by Mockingbird_22



Series: Losf Smut Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Erections, Cisco is a little bit kinky, Drunk Party Games, Dry Humping, French Kissing, Lisa and Sara have a plan, M/M, Some of the team might have been scarred for life, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len get very into a drunken dare and end up exposing their secret relationship. Good job Cisco is on hand to sneakily watch the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Clean

Drunken party games had become a bit of a tradition for Team Flash after saving the day from whatever current threat was out there. As the tentative truce/friendship grew with some of the rogues, they were also invited along.

Len and Lisa at first. Then Mick and sometimes Shawna and Hartley too, if they were around. Some of the Legends were also around a fair bit too, whenever they helped out in Central City.

Of course, none of them yet knew about the secret relationship between Barry and Len. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust the others. They were just enjoying being together with no worries about what anyone would think. And Len wasn’t exactly looking forward to Joe finding out. Lisa suspected that Len had a thing for Barry but she hadn’t figured anything else out yet. At least Barry assumed not.

One particular evening, the group consisting of Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Lisa, Len and Mick were in the lounge area of STAR labs playing truth or dare. It was Len’s turn and seeing as he didn’t really like revealing things about himself, he always chose dare.

Which of course Lisa knew.

So she asked Len to give Barry a kiss. Harmless enough in most circumstances and just a bit of fun.

Len accepted and made his way to where Barry sat. He was a little tipsy but not enough to give the game away. They kissed in a fairly family friendly way until Len deepened the kiss and slipped a little tongue in. Barry went ridged and pulled back, worried that someone may catch on. Thankfully no-one said anything and Barry suspected that the others just assumed Len was trying his luck.

At least until a very drunk Cisco shouted “Dude, i didn’t know you had such a thing for Cold!” And gestured toward Barry’s crotch.

Barry mortified, scrambled back and tried to hide his very obvious erection. “It’s just the powers, I’m sensitive to anything!” he pleaded.

They all laughed but nothing more was said on the matter and the night continued on. Barry was pretty sure that no-one read too much into him getting a boner for Cold. They were all pretty drunk after all.

******************

The next time something similar happened was after the Rogues and Team flash had joined forces to take on a metahuman group terrorising the area. The Legends team were also back from a mission as well and they were celebrating with the addition of Wally, Sara, Jax and Ray.

The night once again turned to a game of truth or dare. Except this time it was Sara daring Len to French kiss Barry with everything he had. Barry suspected that if Lisa knew anything, then Sara did too. They dutifully went along with it, though.

Only this time was different. Barry had been given some flash proof alcohol that Caitlin had finally perfected and Len was way more drunk than last time. They also had not seen each other in about six weeks.

The kiss started off normal enough. Just the press of lips, then tongue was added eventually mapping out each other’s mouths. It didn’t stop there, though. Len pulled Barry into his lap and started grinding against him. Barry then pushed them to the floor from their sitting position. Barry was plastered to Len’s body seeking any contact he could. He started grinding his hips down on Len’s leg. Not thinking of anything else and completely forgetting that the others did not know about them yet.

Realising this was not going to end anytime soon the others all started to quickly filter out of the lounge, going into the kitchen or cortex.

“Erm, we’re just gonna leave you two to it,” Sara said with a wink, even though they couldn’t see her.

Cisco, however, was not ready to leave the show just yet. So being the kinky little thing that he is, excused himself to the bathroom with his tablet. He opened up the camera video feed and plugged his headphones in.

Barry and Len were writhing on the floor and grinding against each other. Not wanting to leave the other’s mouth. If this was ever a dare, it certainly wasn’t anymore. These boys were _very_ into it. Cisco listened intently to all the moans and whimpers from the two of them. They were clearly too drunk to care about noise.

He was getting turned on from watching his best friend get dirty with Captain Cold. He should stop, he should really- oh god. Now Barry was practically humping Len’s thigh. He cried out Len’s name and then collapsed on top of the man. So Barry really was fast at everything he did.

But Fuck. Realisation hit Cisco that he had just witnessed his best friend orgasm and come in his underwear. But he still couldn’t look away.

“You good, baby?” Barry asked, panting.

“Not there yet Scarlet. But close. Just lay there I’ve got this,” Len slurred out.

Len grabbed a hold of Barry’s body and flipped them so he was on top. He practically did the same thing and ground filthily onto Barry’s leg, chasing his own release. He came with a cry and Cisco’s eyes were glued to the screen, yeah he was definitely a bit hard now.

Next thing Cisco knew, he was staring at an empty room. Barry must have haphazardly flashed them both out of there. Just as well, Cisco thought. He’s not sure he’d have been able to stay content with just watching if things had got continued.

When Cisco re-entered the cortex, the others were all laughing and talking still. No mention of Barry and Len, either they didn’t want to know, or were already a little scarred for life to bring it up again. Not one person even noted Ciscos longer than usual absence, which he was grateful for.

***************

The next day Barry and Len called all the others and asked them to meet at the labs. They walked in holding hands saying they had something to tell everyone. They’d obviously remembered last night’s events and decided to come clean. Not that many people could still be questioning just how close Barry and Len were now, given their display last night, of that Cisco was sure.

Cisco didn’t make eye contact with the couple but couldn’t help but grin as they made their announcement.

Later, he’d pull them aside and have to come clean himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Favourite M/M relationship - ColdFlash! Please let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
